brawlstarsconceptionfandomcom-20200213-history
Custom Rights
Right now, there are 4 member ranks in the brawl stars. They are member, elder, co leader, leader (accending order), instead of adding a rank between elder and co leader which is still inflexible, so how about a co leader+ can select which right that member can have by selecting individual rights that are selected below in a checkbox fashion, meaning that that player will have given the checkboxed rights that the coleader+ gives to that player. This is what this article exactly states: i want to give this player the right to kick the 100th whenever the band is full but i dont want to give this player the right to modify the band yet. So he/she ticks all the boxes that is elder+ and also ticks the box "no cooldown" without ticking the "changing Band description, icon, join requirements" box. This makes that promoted player to have the elder role and also to be able to kick "rapidly", isint this feature cool? Players are able to view rights given to that person by visiting on that profile and can see which checkbox is checked or unchecked. The player who are given the custom rights via the checkboxing will display rank title as custom beside the player name, or it can be displayed as extended elder for example. There are also the co leader checkbox and the elder checkbox above the custom rights checkbox lists (which is saperated by a line avobe the custom rights list), by ticking the elder checkbox all the (elder+) rights boxes will be automatically ticked, and by ticking the co leader checkbox all the (co leader+) rights boxes will be automatically ticked, so that the managing person can decide which rights to add or deduct when they measured the base rights of the elder and co leader. List of rights: The "+" represents the rank higher than the stated also can perform that thing. *Kicking band memhers (elder+) **No cooldown (co leader+) *Band modification (Changing Band description, icon, join requirements) (co leader+) *Promoting to elder (co leader+) **Demoting to member (co leader+) *Promoting to co-leder (co leader+) *Demoting to elder (co leader+) *Promoting to leader and demoting self to co leader (this is not listed on the checkbox list ingame as its unsuitable) (leader) My observation: Right now there are very few fucking rights in the game Fictional rights These rights can be added to the game to give better players better management to the band. *Inviting to band (does not exist in brawl stars yet but come on!) (elder+) *Deleting a message from the chat (elder+) *Rename band (leader or co leader+) *Managing custom rights (co leader+, but it starts with leader to choose which co leader can manage custom rights) List of clan types Currently there are only 3 clan types to choose from in the real game: Open, invite only, closed. *Open, anyone can join who has enough trophies. *'Improving open': same as open, and auto kicks last player in trophy rank who is a member rank (can also turn on auto elder or co leader kick when ended up at 100th). This is useful to bands who are hardcore trophy pushers. This "improving" can be also used on invite only and closed but meh! *Invite only: I would say that its just like open but must be approved by elders+ before being inside the clan (open with moderation). *True Invite only/Closed: This is the closed type, players cannot request to join and can join with actual clan invites. *'True closed': No one can join the clan even if invited, this is useful when you absolutely does not want your clan to have people joining for some time. Example combinations *Has elder role + has no kick cooldown (mentioned above) *Has elder role + band modification - inviting players (unrealstic example) *Checked boxes: Promoting to elder, demoting to member, kicking band member, kicking band member without cooldown, band modification (This is a good realistic example, this role is essentially the co leader role without the promoting to co leader and demoting to elder rights, this will prevent people to anyhow promoting people to co leader "while having the co leader rights") Category:Others Category:Game Features Category:Community